RP:Against All Odds
This roleplay was created and is being conducted by Sona 'Demal. If you did not receive confirmation to join, but wish to participate in this roleplay, you may request to do so at the Chief Moderator's talk page. All uninvited or unapproved edits to this page will be removed by the moderators. AGAINST ALL ODDS "Against all odds, we will overcome you. Against all odds, we will survive. Against all odds...we will win." Character List Outline Rules Joining If this RP caught your attention and you want to take part in it, leave me a message and I'll consider it based on your skills of writing. I will most likely let you in, if you do not fall under any of these categories: #Displaying open hostility towards other users and/or receiving at least one civility warning. #Disregarding canon-friendliness and grammar. #Vandalizing articles on the wiki. You can either inform me of any of these yourself, or I can find out myself. If it's the former, there's a chance I will still allow you to participate if your issues on this site aren't too serious and are amendable. If it's the latter, then you will most definitely not be permitted. If I invited you myself to take part in the RP, then you've already passed the first test. Needless to say, that can be subject to change should you create any problems for us or anyone else on Halo Fanon. Logging Once it's confirmed you're to contribute to this RP, then please follow the instructions below. If you want to pick from the list of Spartans, sign up up to three Spartans here that doesn't have an article. Create one for them like this, and write out a decent-length article that has details on each Spartan. You can do this while the RP is ongoing, so you don't have to wait until it's finished before you participate in the RP. If you want to use your own characters, ask me for details on the time frame and circumstances of the RP. The latest permitted date of birth is 2554, as your character will need to be old enough to be in the military during this event. Once you're clear on which of your characters you can use, add them to the same list. You don't necessarily have to write about the events in this RP for your existing characters, although if you can put it in a parallel-universe or even the same universe, that'd be great. Just don't forget to use if you're intending to do so. Needless to say, you can pick both your own characters and from the list. You can pick up to five characters in total. Once you have done so, do the following: #Come back here and list your name, along with your characters, beneath the "Logged Operators" section. #Check the RP for updates. You can add this page to your watchlist by clicking the gold star that's beside the word "Follow". Roleplay You must obey the following regulations during the RP: #Do not post consecutively, or post as the same character more than once in each part of the RP. #Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. #There are no limits to how violent you can make your part of the RP, however, avoid making your section more description than it is story. #If you're intending to use someone else's character in your part of the RP as a major role, please consult the user who signed as that character. Even if it's a minor role, I suggest you talk to them about it so as to avoid putting them out of character. #Ask any questions you have on the discussion page. If I don't respond after a long period of time, inform me on my talk page. #I may change parts of your work for reasons you may or may not know about, but it's only if things are seriously out of place. If I spot a smaller problem, I'll leave you a message and tell you to change it (tell, not ask). Logged Operators Sona 'Demal *CDR SPARTAN-116 *Basilisk Team Cortezsniper *PO1 SPARTAN-D1892 *PO2 SPARTAN-D435 *MCPO SPARTAN-D3332 SPARTAN-118 *CDR Gordon Freeman *MCPO SPARTAN-118 *Flechette Team WilliamGBeggs *Dr. Richard R. Hunt *LT Yehiel Aaronson *Jacob K. Hunt Actene *Mordred *Diana *David Kahn Flame-124 *Rose Dreadhead613 *Gentry Team(2570) *Hydra Team(Mentioned only) *Sigurd-D1010 *William-B333 *Fives-D555 Bobzombie *Corporal William Hawkins *Sergeant Major James Perez *Lt. Fredrick King Lieutenant Davies * Echo 1125 * Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *Oliver-D5512 *Clyde-D4414 *Darrell Mac Jaws! *James Harper Carpe Introduction It is the year 2570. The United Nations Space Command is holding their ground in the war against the reassembled Covenant far better than they had during their previous conflicts. The alliance humanity had formed with the honourable Sangheili was named the Interspecies Union, and it was a force that was unmovable by the many enemies encountered by both species alike in the past few decades. With the creation of SPARTAN-III Delta Company, the army of nearly 3000 Spartans is practically unstoppable. With the UNSC expanding its colonies throughout the universe once again, the supersoldiers are always present whenever there is a danger presented by the Covenant. At the moment, the IU's greatest concern is locating the San'Shyuum leader of the Covenant, the Prophet of Intuition. Following the recent disband of the Sangheili separatist group, the Fallen, it became easier for the UNSC to focus their efforts on defeating the Covenant. It was completely unquestionable to many where the loyalties of the Deltas lay when it came to the fight against the aliens. But Felix Martel had his doubts. Not long ago, he had caught the Deltas' deputy executive, Wings-D339 communicating directly with the High Prophet himself, claiming that there was an alternative to the fighting by seeking peace with the Covenant. He did not find favour with the plan; after all, the war between the UNSC and the Covenant was unlikely to be forgotten, and with the present knowledge of both factions' known whereabouts, it would have been near impossible to keep peace. Word has reached humanity about a new faction, rumoured to be comprised of Sangheili who still believed in the delusive Great Journey. The UNSC currently has no knowledge of their intentions, and whether they would ally with the Interspecies Union, the Covenant, or break away as another separatist group altogether. A group of UNSC forces have been called to the ancient Forerunner planet of C329t, now inhabited by the unknown Sangheili. Only time will tell whether the mission will end in resolution or bloodshed... Category:RP